The Tutor
by MiaAnderson3
Summary: What if Olivia is the hot, popular and head cheerleader at her school and Fitz is the smart loner.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi lovelies this is my new story hope you all enjoy, this will be a short story.**

Senior year and Olivia was determined to have the best year of her high school career yet. Olivia eyes herself in the mirror as she tried to pick out the right first day outfit for school.

"Ugh I have nothing to wear!" She groaned in frustration as she walked into her walk-in closet. "Really Liv we literally went shopping like two days ago she m sure there's something you can wear.

"That's easy for you to say Abby you've already got your frost day of senior year outfit down pat."

"Because I plan early." Abby said, she was sitting on Olivia's bed texting and replying to text messages. "I don't want to wear a skirt but the top I like requires me to wear one but I also want to wear my favorite pants-."

"Oh the ones you say that hugs your ass and Jake loves sure." Abby chuckled.

"You know what I'm just going to wear a dress, it's cute and it doesn't give off that I'm a slutty whore here's my vag everyone."

"Liv no one is going to think that, everyone practically loves you and worship the ground you and Jake walk on."

"You know me so well."

"That's why I'm your best friend duh." Olivia finished putting together her first day outfit, for the rest of the evening Olivia and Abby watched movies and checked the social feed several times.

XxX

The first day rolled around Olivia drove herself, Abby and two other girls on the cheerleading squad to school.

Olivia walked into the schools doors turning heads as she usually did, she met up with her boyfriend Jake and some of the guys from the football team, they where your regular jock and cheerleading couple that everyone loved.

"Hey babe you look super sexy today."

"Really I wasn't going for sexy but I'm pleased your happy."

The group hung out together laughing and making jokes about the other kids that walked passed them.

"Hey guys look at the nerd over there." Jake pointed to a guy sitting with two other people writing down what seemed to be like work.

"C'mon guys watch this."

"Jake grabbed Charlie's milk carton and made his way over to the trio and sat next to the guy.

"Hey Fitzy how was your summer buddy?"

"What do you want Jake?"

"Nothing but I did hear that there was going to be slightly a little bit of rain today."

"I didn't see any ta-." Before Fitz could finish his sentence Jake pour the chocolate milk in top of his head. His crew laughed from a distance along with a few others in the crowed, but Fitz stayed calm, cool and collected as he quietly got up from his seat and walked away taking his books and papers with him.

Olivia watched in silence Fitz walked across the cafeteria as her friends laughed at him. She felt sorry for him Jake had been messing with Fitz since they where kids and she wondered why he never retaliated back it would probably forever be a question on her mind.

XxX

"Alright class I expect these papers to be done by tomorrow! Class dismissed." The teacher said as the students began to quickly head out of the class.

"Me.Pope would you mind staying behind?" Olivia groaned as she was almost out of the class. "Mr.Stevenson I had cheerleading practice I had to get to and if the Captain isn't on time then what example am I showing for my team?" Olivia said with her hands on her hips but obviously her teacher could care less about her urgency to go to cheerleading practice.

"Ms.Pope now you and I both know that this is your second time being in the class and if you don't pass then you fail your senior year and I don't think you want that."

"Look Mr. Stevenson I'm going to pass this time okay I had a lot going on last year and-."

"Ms. Pope I suggest that you start off fresh this year get a tutor to help you out. I know someone who is great with this stuff."

"Look Mr. Stevenson I don't need help I'm perfectly fine this year."

"Here just take this if you change your mind but you and I both know that if your grade point average drops lowers than a 2.5 I'm going to have to cut you from all school activities."

"You've got to be joking right?"

"I am not Ms.Pope it's a new rule that everyone should abided by."

"Olivia groaned again but even more loudly. "You are dismissed Ms. Pope I'm sure your fellow cheerleaders are wondering where you are so it's best if your hurry." The teacher smiled he knew how stubborn Olivia was and she was just going to have to learn her lesson the hard way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys so much for your love and support I've been the same since I posted my A/U on Unique Love but I'm glade that you guys are enjoying both story and I just wanted to clear up I had no idea that there was already a story for Olitz about a tutor. So just clearing the air I've not read anything about that but this is my version I guess. I don't copy and take credit for other people's work but anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

XxX

Months passed and Olivia had been struggling to keep up her grade in her Geo class, but had very little to no success.

"Alright class mid-terms are coming up and you all need to pass whether or not you have a low or high test score as long as you pass your fine until your final test at the end of the year, which for some of you may determine whether or not you will graduate." Mr. Stevenson said to his class as he walked back and forth in front of three white bored.

"So for the next two weeks we are going to study, study study no slacking off please I would love to see high test score. Class dismissed." As usual everyone hurried out of the room and off to there next class.

"Ms. Pope hope your forces there." Olivia sighed rolling her eyes as she tried to make her escape. "Mr. Stevenson I'm going to be late for my next period. Can I please just go?" Mr. Stevenson could her the irritation and annoyance in her voice.

"I would but I wanted to talk to you about helping you pass this midterm Olivia-."

"Mr. Stevenson I don't need any help I've got this."

"Olivia you've been failing my class and that's why you aren't on the cheerleading squad anymore because your failing my class. You and I both know this."

Olivia knew he was right but who ever knew Olivia knew that she is stubborn and doesn't like to be corrected.

"Here take this email call or text this kid he's very good at this stuff Olivia you could even keep it discreet if you'd like. Just give it a try you'll be happy you did." Olivia nodded her head. "I'll think about it, thanks anyway."

Olivia walked out into the hallway and met up with Abby whom she hadn't seen in days, she was trying to avoid everyone she was to ashamed having everyone think that she was dumb because she was failing Geometry.

"Jesus Liv you look like you got hit by a bus. Did you gain wait in like the last couple of days?" Olivia has been breaking out, she was wearing baggy clothes and she was trying to avoid everyone. "No Abby I'm fine I would just like to be left alone please."

"Liv What has gotten into you? And why are you wearing such ugly clothes?"

"Abby shut up and leaving me alone about how I look please!" Olivia yelled at Abby. Olivia walked about from Abby leaving a dumbfounded Abby behind shocked.

XxX

Once Olivia had gotten home her mother was in the kitchen starting on preparing dinner for that evening. "Hi mom."

"Hi Livia, how was school?" Her mother asked as she began chopping vegetables up and throwing them out into a huge glass bowel. "It was fine I'm just super tired."

"Are you getting sick? It is starting to get cold out livia."

"I don't think I'm sick, but I'm going to go do some homework then take a nap."

"Okay I'll wake you once dinner is ready then after that me and your dad are going out with some of his coworkers so it'll just be you okay."

"Alright." Olivia excused herself to her bedroom. Olivia fell down onto her bed exhausted, stressed and lonely. Olivia closed her eyes for a few minutes giving her brain time to think on her next move for the evening.

XxX

Fitz walked through the garage door, his dog and best friend Emma ran up to him wagging his tail profusely, sniffing him and trying to jump up to give him kisses.

"Hey girl, did you miss me!" Emma wagged her tail even more. "You keep wagging your tail like that and it's going to fall off." Fitz said as he broke free of Emma's affection. "Mom?!" He called out from the long hallway from the garage to the rest of the house.

"In the living room!" Elizabeth yelled back. Fitz put down his book bag before kissing his mother on her forehead and sitting down next to her. "What are you watching. "One of my favorite movie and all time classic."

Fitz sighed and smiled he knew the movie she was talking about to. "Mom pretty women doesn't count as a classic." He explained playfully.

"Yes it is. Well I consider it to be a classic movies who doesn't like romantic movies?"

"Me."

"Well you are just like your father never a fan but will always sit and watch it with me a million times over."

"You know it."

Halfway through the movie fitzs phone began to ring and vibrate. Someone was calling him but he didn't recognize the number. "I'll be back mom." Fitz got out and opened the doors that led to the patio.

"Hello?"

"Uh hi is this Fitz?"

"Yeah. Who's this?"

"Uh this is Liv- I mean Olivia from school?" How did she get my number Fitz thought. More importantly why is she calling me?

"Oh yeah Olivia uh I think you got the wrong number."

"No you said you are Fitz right?"

"Yeah but why are you calling me?"

Olivia sighed. "I need a tutor for Geometry okay. Mr. Stevenson gave me your number so I could talk to you but if we do this you can't tell anyone at school."

"Olivia if this is some kind of joke ha ha it's very funny but I'm not interested in any childish pranks you, Jake and "your crew" have cooked up." With that Fitz hung up and headed back inside to his mother.

"Who was that honey?"

"Oh it was Quinn asking about an assignment."

"Ok, at first I thought it was girl."

"Mom-." Fitz groaned he already knew where this conversation was headed. "What Fitzgerald your handsome, smart and a gentleman I'm just curious why don't you have a girlfriend yet don't you want to get a high school experience?"

"Mom I've told you I'm perfectly fine hanging out with Quinn and buck they're my friends and they get me."

"Well is there someone you might like?"

"Yeah but it's never going to work out she's popular and has a boyfriend who hates me."

"Well you don't have to be popular to get the girl Fitzgerald. How do you think your father and I got together?"

"Okay mom I think that's enough for today I'm going upstairs to my room." Elizabeth chuckled as Fitz grabbed his book bag and began heading upstairs with Emma following right behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**So Fitzs mother is an OBGYN just so you know and his is also a short story like really short nothing big just quick and easy going but sort of fast just so you all know btw**

XxX

Jerry and Elizabeth arrived home early in the morning. They where both were exhausted but they'd had a great night out with each other and their friends.

"I'm going to go get you something for your headache. You just head on up stairs and into bed I think that's been enough for tonight." Without any complaints Elizabeth began heading up to their bedroom when she froze in front of Jerry which made him stop and look to see what Elizabeth was looking at.

"Is that-."

"It's a girl."

"I thought I was seeing things but it's a girl and she's here with Fitzgerald sleeping together."

"Maybe we should wake them." Jerry suggests. "Her parents have got to be worried sick about her." Before Jerry could move Elizabeth stopped him. "No let them sleep let's go."

Elizabeth quickly pushed a smiling Jerry upstairs.

XxX

The suns rays peaked through the living room windows which woke Olivia up. She hated being woken up early in the morning especially on the weekends.

She shuffled for her phone. Olivia checked her Texts, emails and her social media accounts for any new updates while she was sleep.

"Good morning." Olivia jumped up causing her phone to go up in the air. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Elizabeth it's so nice to meet you." Elizabeth walked over to Olivia's phone picking it up and giving it back to her. Still Olivia had a mortifying look on her face.

"Uh hi nice to meet you I'm Uh Olivia."

"It's so nice to meet you! Fitzgerald never lets me meet any of his girlfriends. Your very pretty too."

"His what now?"

"Aren't you and Fitz dating? That would explain why you guys are passed out on the couch last night. Is this a thing you two do often watch movies and cuddle. Ah I remember when-."

"Mom! Mom that's enough! Please just go. . . Please mom!"

"Alright, alright I'm going. It was nice to meet you Olivia, you should come over tonight for dinner I'm making spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread and salad."

"Mom no!" Olivia looked back at Fitz scolding him then looked back at him mother. "Mom Olivia has other places to be and this is not a date she's just here so I can-."

"I would love to come for dinner Mrs.Grant what time will dinner be ready?"

"Around about 6 maybe 7 either or but I'll have Fitz text you okay."

"Ok it was nice meeting you Mrs. Grant."

"You to sweetheart." As Elizabeth was exiting she pointed at Olivia silently giving him a thumbs up. Once Fitz knew his mother was finally gone he got up and looked at her.

"What the hell! We are not dating."

"Don't you think I know that. I have a boyfriend already I just don't have anything to do. So I could come early we can study then eat."

"Olivia my mother thinks where dating!"

"Let her. And by the way when did you get a girlfriend?"

"It's none of your business. Why don't you go hang out with Jake and your childish friends?"

"Fitz calm down okay I'll tell your mother that we aren't dating okay I really don't see the big deal here. Plus your mother looks so happy, why would you want to take her happiness away."

"I'm not."

"So then what's your problem?"

"Nothing all I'm saying is Olivia that if we where really boyfriend and girlfriend then I wouldn't want you sleeping at some other guys house and eating dinner with his parents."

Olivia sighed she knew he was right.

"Alright I'll tell her okay but we are still studying today so I'm going to be back I need to get in the shower and change my clothes."

"Okay." Fitz walked Olivia to her car and watch her pull out of the driveway and leaving. Fitz walked back into the house seeing his mother stand at the bottom of the stairs in her scrubs holding her coffee cup.

"She's really pretty Fitz I hope you two stay together."

"I know that mom but please don't ask her questions."

"I won't, I won't but I'm on my way out baby Julie is ready to be birth so I'll probably wont be back till later and your father already left for a brunch meeting."

"Alright love you mom."

"Love you too." Elizabeth kissed his forehead and left."

XxX

Fitz took a shower, ate, played with Emma for a while before getting set up for his tutor session.

Before the doorbell rung Emma ran to the door wagging her tail the same way she did when Fitz came home from school.

Fitz got up and opened the door to see Olivia there with books and two frappes from Starbucks. "Help please."

Fitz took the books while she took the frappes. "Olivia why didn't you just ask me to come out and help you."

"Calm down I thought I was able to carry it."

Fitz laughed. "Really Olivia this is about as heavy as you."

"Are You body shaming me now?" She joked. "No I think you look good for a toddler." Fitz laughed along with Olivia.

"Well not everyone can be freakishly tall." At least I'm average height." Fitz said as he put the books down on the table. "I hate you."

"I hate you more. Now onto more important things is this for me?" Fitz asked.

"No I'll have you know it's for Emma."

"She's an old lazy adorably cute dog."

"Who doesn't weight or height shame we women have to stick together you know." Olivia added with a smile. Fitz pouted and giving her puppy dog eyes."

"Okay fine you can have it I guess next time Emma." Olivia and Fitz sat down and began getting started on study right off the bat Fitz could tell Olivia was really struggling in Geometry. He could tell she was getting frustrated and wanted to give up.

"Liv you can't get discouraged we'll try another method."

"You must think I'm some dumb cheerleader who sucks at Geometry."

Olivia got up and walked to the bathroom before Fitz could get out another word. Fitz gave her a moment which gave him a moment to think. He was so used to Olivia being the popular, carefree, stuck up and shallow cheerleader who paid no mind to him, but now he could see that the persona she put up for everyone wasn't her real true self.

Fitz knocked on the bathroom door that Olivia had been occupying for the past 10 minutes. "Liv can you open the door please?"

He waited for her to answer the door or at least open it. After thinking about it Olivia fixed her face as much as possible before opening the door. "C'mere."

"I don't need a hug."

Fitz smiled. "Everyone needs a hug every once in a while." Fitz pulled Olivia into a hug much to her dismay he hugged her tightly. For once she felt better, and she hugged him back. Olivia let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"Liv I don't think your a dumb cheerleader who's self centered and is popular."

"Yes you do."

"Well I did but not anymore, I don't because if you were dumb you wouldn't have good grades in all your other classes. You just need help in Geometry, everyone needs a little help sometime in there life you just have to ask and stop being stubborn I've noticed that about you Liv and it's a bad habit almost as bad as cigarettes."

Olivia let out a small laugh.

Fitz pulled back from the hug and looked at her for a few minutes. "Liv you don't always have to be the way you act in school."

"Fitz how else am I supposed to act?"

"Like me calm cool and collected."

"Fitz your being bullied... by my boyfriend. I don't want to be bullied.

"Yeah I know that but I would rather be bullied, have great friends and be a loner than to be popular, self centered and have fake friends."

"That's deep Fitz."

"It's the truth. Not everything is about being popular Liv. Your pretty, smart, and nice when you wanna be."

"It's funny how you know so much about me but I know nothing about you."

"Well we where in almost the same classes freshmen and sophomore year and we still have the same homeroom we've had since our first year of high school."

"Really. I've never seen you before in-." Olivia stopped herself and looked at Fitzs face expression. "Exactly my point now will you dry those eyes of yours so we can get through this."

"Are you rushing me? Your supposed to be my tutor sir."

"I'm not rushing you Emma has to poop and unless you want to clean up soggy poop be my guest."

"No no no I'm fine go go take her out before she poops please." Olivia pushed Fitz to hurry him up so he could take Emma to the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so grateful for all of your prayers I am taking care of my self and I have a surgery secluded after New Years so I'll be posting a little more hopefully but as always enjoy.**

Xxx

Dinner at the Grants had been served it was quite and awkward.

"So Olivia how long have you and Fitz been dating?" Jerry asked.

"Well actually Mr. and Mrs. Grant me and Fitz-." Fitz stopped her. "It's been about two, three months now." Olivia looked at him asking his what the hell was he doing.

"Really."

"Yeah, Liv is really nice and sweet plus Emma loves her."

"I bet so Olivia where did you and Fitz meet."

"In Geometry class he sits next to me and then our teacher partners us up and it took off from there." Olivia said without hesitation going along with fitzs little lie.

"Well I think you and Fitz make a wonderful couple and isn't your father senator Pope?"

"Yes sir."

"Oh yeah that's right we went out with your mother and father yesterday."

They continued to talk about Olivia and Fitz's relationship and about school. After dinner Olivia helped Elizabeth clean the dishes while the men cleaned off the table.

"Fitz why don't take Emma out for a walk and take Olivia with you." Jerry suggested. Fitz asked Olivia if she wanted to go.

Once Fitz closed to the front door Olivia punched him in his arm. "What the hell is wrong with you lover boy?"

"Liv calm down my mother is happy plus you started it."

"Yeah and you are keeping it going." Fitz smiled. "Yes I realize that Olivia."

"Why you know I'm really not your girlfriend right?"

"Trust me I'm well aware." They walked in silence. "So have you every had a girlfriend before?"

"Yes I have. Have you ever had a boyfriend before Jake?"

"Yes I have."

"How many have you had?" Olivia asked.

"Till now?"

"Yes Sherlock." Olivia joked.

"Well I've dated 6 but had a nice time with about 4 maybe 5."

"Oh wow you are a player I see what they mean no never judge a book by its cover, your just hopping around."

Fitz smiled trying to keep his blushing at a minimum. "No no no the flings mostly happen when I go somewhere for the summer. What about you miss cheerleader how many flings and guys have you dated?"

"A girl never reveals her secrets."

"Then I'm guessing a lot. I'm pretty sure you're you've had some bleacher events going on." They both laughed. "No I haven't. There has never been any behind the bleachers action with this lady sir."

"Yes you have since you don't want to tell me I have to assume the worst plus taking in consideration that you are a cheerleader and you do have a douchebag of a boyfriend."

"No I've only dated like 3 guys out of my whole life. Had my first kiss at summer camp and I've never had a "fling" before."

"Really?"

"Yeah and don't tell anyone, but Jake has been pressuring me to let's do it ya know."

Fitz grabbed Olivia's hand forcing her to stop. "Liv if you don't want to do anything with him don't let him pressure you into doing something you don't want to do. Okay."

"I won't he can't it's just... I don't know it's hard to explain but I pinky promise I won't it'll be on my own terms."

Fitz held up his pinky she looked at him dumbfounded. "Are you serious what are we 8 now?"

"You said pinky promise so let's do it."

"Ugh fine you 8 year old. Olivia and Fitz took each other's pinky's and promised. Once Emma had done her business they headed back to the house.

"I should probably get going. I had a nice time I'll see you in n Monday?"

"Yup but I'll be invisible and I promise not to tell anyone I'm tutoring you."

"Thanks I guess I'll see you Tuesday after school then."

"Uh Liv I can give you a ride to school and to my house on Tuesday save you some gas and your parents some gas money. But that's only if you want."

"Sure yeah I'll text you the address." Olivia said her goodbyes the the grants and headed home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy:)**

XxX

Tuesday afternoon rolled around that was usually Olivia's lunch period. She had been avoiding her friends for a couple of days now. But Olivia didn't feel obligated that she needed to be around them 24/7.

Olivia sat at a table by herself eating an apple trying to finish some homework and study when Jake sat on the table next to her notebook.

"Hey babe." He tried to kiss her but she brushed him off. Avoiding his affection. "Liv baby what's with the attitude. Are you PMSing or something."

"No jake I just need to be alone right now."

"God damn it Liv I've given you your space. Abby told me you got kicked off the cheerleading squad and we're all concerned that your ruining your life."

"Jake I can do whatever the hell I want I don't need you or anyone else to tell me how to live my life."

"I'm not! I'm just worried Liv some of the guys saw you getting out of Fitzgerald Grants car this morning. Are you screwing him?"

"No I'm not! Me and Fitz are not having sex where just friends."

"How Olivia just last week you were laughing at the bastard. And now all of a sudden you two are buddy buddy! I don't fucking buy it at all Olivia. You can't fool me."

"Are you jealous of him?"

"Ha! Why the hell would I be jealous of him!?"

"Then why are you yelling."

"Because I'm your boyfriend and he's a fucking nobody Liv!"

"Jake Fitz is really nice to me and he's sweet and caring something your not. I think you bully him because you know he's better than you Jake but you don't have to be I'm friends with Fitz Grant you just need to start respecting him Jake."

Screw respect, So your going to throw away our friendship our relationship, your friendship with Abby the squad everyone for this little asshole."

"That little asshole has a name Jake and I'm not throwing away anything I'm just making new ones who actually will be my friends and not followers." With that Olivia got up from her table and walked outside to see Fitz and his friends sitting and talking.

Olivia sat down next to Fitz. His friends were surprised that she even sat down. Harrison and the group where all confused on why Olivia Pope was sitting at their table with them of all people.

"What?"

"Why are you sitting with us?" Quinn asked harshly.

"Uh guys this is Olivia, Liv this is Quinn, Harrison and Huck."

"Nice to finally meet the princess who runs this schools. Great social status by the way." Harrison gave a smile while reached across the table shaking Olivia's hand.

"Harrison please don't call her that."

"What just being courteous and I am very intrigued as to why you decided to sit with us loners and how did you and Fitz meet."

"Well I don't think you guys are loners just because your different doesn't mean people should judge you. A friend told me that." Olivia smiled and winked at Fitz.

"So how did you meet him?"

"Oh our parents are friends and we hung out together Saturday night while our parents went out together."

"Oh did you now?" Quinn asked with a smirk looking at Harrison. "I'm sorry is there something I'm missing?" Olivia smiled at everyone.

"See it's just Fitz-."

"Shut up Harrison!" Fitz yelled across the table."

"Alright alright I'll be quite. It was a pleasure meeting you Olivia and I hope we can get more acquainted in the near future." With that Harrison left the group.

"Where'd he go?"

"Oh to meet his girlfriend a few blocks from here. He sits with us for 10 to 20 minutes then goes eat another lunch with her, it's sweet."

"Yeah it is."

"So Liv what's going one between you and fitz?"

"Nothing is happening Quinn-."

"I'm not talking to you Fitz I'm talking to Olivia."

"Me and Fitz are friends we met Friday and we really have gotten to know each other Fitz is really nice."

"Hmmm it almost looked like you two-."

"Quinn hush please." Fitz cur her off before she could say another word.

"Fitz it's okay, calm down." Olivia rubbed his arm trying to calm him. Once lunch was over Olivia and Fitz walked to there next period the last period of the day Geometry.

Once class was over Fitz waited for Olivia in the hallway while she talked with Mr. Stevenson when Abby came up behind him.

"I see you think you can just steal her away from her boyfriend and best friend."

"Hi. Do I know you?"

"Don't play stupid with me Fitzgerald Grant I see right through you." Olivia exited the class to see Abby and a Fitz talking.

"Hey Abbs." Olivia hugged Abby. "Fitz you ready to go?"

"Yeah." While Olivia and Fitz where walking to his car which he'd parked in the way back much to Olivia's protests but he joked and told her its good to walk.

They soon finally got to his car and drove off. Jake could see them both smiling and laughing with each other through the windows and he did not like it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Marry Christmas, happy Hanukkah or if you celebrate neither then Hi, enjoy!**

XxX

It was the day before her last day before winter break and her Geometry finals. She was nervous about the test. She was fiddling with her her book bags accessories. Fitz took her hands into his hand as the other grip the steering wheel to keep it steady.

"Liv calm down please you'll do great and besides it's not until tomorrow we have plenty of time to study. Hey we can even study at lunch and then in class."

"I know but what if I fail, then I won't pass and I won't graduate."

"Liv you will pass just be calm take deep breaths I know these pass two weeks have been hell for you so once this is over how about we take like a mini trip.

"I highly doubt our parents would let us go somewhere by ourselves."

Well I didnt say like go out of town I was going to suggest like the beach or my family's ranch in Santa Barbara not take a trip to New York or anything like that."

"Oh well aren't your parents in Santa Barbara."

"No! Do you pay attention to any of the conversations we have at dinner."

"I try but Emma is very distracting."

"They went to go visit my mothers brother. And your parents went to Florida so who's to stop us from going to spend two days max a few hours from home."

"I'm still going to ask my parents you should do the same or I'll text your mother."

"It's crazy how my mother believes we're dating and gives you her phone number it's outrageous."

"We are friends and I have Abby's parents phone number what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, I don't have to explain myself now get out my car you rugrat."

"Once you get the new updated version of your car can I have that one?"

"What!? No." Fitz chuckled.

"Why not?! I love your car."

"You don't like your car?"

"I do but I like yours better."

"Yeah okay we'll see."

Olivia and Fitz walked into the school Fitz kept a close eye on Liv he saw how others looked at her with disgust.

"Just ignore them Liv." He whispered to her. But it was hard to ignore everyone starring at you and not in a good way.

Flashback

"Olivia is it true?" Abby asked Olivia as she ran up to Olivia while she put her books away.

"Is what true? What are you even talking about Abby?" Olivia asked as she unlocked her locker. "That you cheated on Jake and made a sex tape then aborted the baby?"

"WHAT!!??" Olivia yelled. "Is that why everyone's looking at me like I killed someone?!"

"Yeah and somehow everyone knows that you are a virgin... well were a virgin Liv."

"I didn't cheat on Jake and I was never been pregnant-."

"Olivia Pope to the front office, Olivia Pope to the front office." A teacher a said over the schools intercom. Olivia looked back at Jake then to Abby. She slowly walked to the principals office. It felt like time was stopping and everyone was walking and looking at her in slow motion.

Olivia walked into the principals office to see her parents a few police men, the guidance counselor and the principal sitting at his desk.

"Olivia please have a seat."

End of Flashback.

Olivia rushes into the girls bathroom quickly locking the bathroom stall door behind her. Olivia was too deep in thought to hear the bathroom door open.

Abby knocked on the stall door. She could hear Olivia's light sniffles. "Liv."

No answer

"Olivia I know your in there." Olivia whipped her tears away and opened the door, she looked and felt like complete shit. People gave her ugly looks as she walked down hallways to and from class.

"Olivia as much as I want to help you get through this. . . you know what you have to do."

"Look Abby I don't need your help or anyone else's this is my life and I'll deal with it myself."

"Liv stop being stubborn the faster you dump this loser the sooner people will accept you and all will be holy again. You are unbalancing the school right now Olivia and someone is going to over throw your title."

"Is that someone you? Do you even hear yourself right now! You sound utterly stupid right now you make it sound like where in a fucking mean girls movie."

"Liv I'm trying to better you."

"And I want to better myself and yes I may not be in the best of shape and I appreciate your concern but I need to be around others who really do value and appreciate me and you seem to value other things like popularity."

"Because that's what gets you things you want. This is what pretty people do."

"Well I don't want to do that anymore I don't value popularity I value things that actually matter in this work, wake up Abby this is not fairy tail land. This is our last year of high school before we really become adults it's time you and I and our whole senior class started acting like it."

Olivia whipped her tears and fixed her face. She was going to do exactly what Fitz wanted her to do, hold her head high.

XxX

Olivia and Fitz studied through the day during their free periods and lunch period and even in their Geo class. Fitz had moved his schedule around so he and Olivia could be in the same Geo class. Olivia had gotten a text from Fitz telling her he was walking to his car.

Olivia texted him back okay and she would be their after she returned some books to her locker.

As Fitz was a walking to his car which he parked in the back of the schools student parking when he turned around to see Jake and his friends, very angry and it looked like they had been running to catch up with him.

"Look what we have here boys Fitzgerald fucking Grant."

"Hey Jake how's it going? How's Olivia by the way I heard she's aborted your child. But last time I checked there was never any baby hmm how sad. Fitz said with a smile. "Don't play with me you ass. Get him!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys I have another chapter for you all because tomorrow is one of my surgeries it's not a major one and it's going to be for my stomach but I probably will have lots of free time but I'll be out for a minute but hope you enjoy and wish me luck.**

XxX

"Fitzgerald, oh my gosh are you okay?" Elizabeth ran into the room with her scrubs still on. She came in and kissed his forehead.

"Yes mom I'm fine, I'm fine I promise okay."

"Wha-what happened to you?" Elizabeth asked as Jerry tried to calm her down. "Mom it's fine I just got into a fight at school."

"A fight! With who?"

"Jake Ballard."

"But the only thing that matters is that he won and beat the shit out of him. Right? Fitz nodded. "I had to defend myself this time." "That's my boy!"

"Jerry! A boy is in the hospital with broken limbs."

"And Elizabeth he caused this fight! He's lucky we don't sue is ass and his dead beat of a father! I'm damn proud of my son!" Jerry walked out the hospital room door.

"What is dad talking about?"

"Nothing. Ignore your father he's just proud that you stood up for yourself for once." Elizabeth sniffled and wrapped her arms around Fitz.

"Mom I'm okay. I'm good I'm fine okay don't worry. But I need to hurry and get out of here so I can go get Liv."

"Olivia where is she?"

"I left her at school. I didn't mean to they just put me in the back of the ambulance so quickly I didn't get a chance to talk to her."

"Well I don't want you driving anywhere, I'll go get her."

"Mom no please, I'm sure I'm fine I can go get Liv."

"Fitzgerald don't argue with me! You need to be checked out your father is still here I'll be back in 30." Elizabeth kisses Fitz's forehead and left him to rest.

XxX

Elizabeth walked into the schools main office, where Olivia was sitting. Her leg shaking and a soaking wet tissue in her hands.

"Olivia. Honey."

"Mrs. Grant hi, what are you doing here?"

"Fitzgerald wanted to come and get you but god knows I was not going to let him leave that hospital without a clean bill of health. And I knew your parents are out of town like we where and won't be back till later on tonight maybe even tomorrow." Olivia nodded.

"Oh thank you."

Elizabeth showed Olivia to her car. Elizabeth could tell Olivia was worried about Fitz, maybe even a little more than she was. Elizabeth knew Fitz had a few scraps and bruises but nothing major.

"Olivia honey. Elizabeth grabbed Olivia's shaky hand. "I've seen Fitzgerald and he's fine I have my good friend taking care of him he's fine I promise."

"I know. I'm just really worried about him I didn't even know the fight was happening until Fitz was long gone in the ambulance."

"You really love my son." Olivia was a little taken back by Elizabeth's statement, she automatically felt guilty for lying to Fitz's parents. But Elizabeth words lingered in her mind. Was she right?

XxX

Olivia and Elizabeth arrived at the hospital, Olivia practically ran into Fitz's room giving him a bear hug and checking his face to see how bad the damage was.

"Are you ok? You don't have a concussion do you? Jesus Fitz don't scare me like that ever again. Fitz pushed Olivia back, she was smothering him like his mother would do way to often.

"Will give you two a minute." Jerry said taking Elizabeth's hand and leading them out of the room. Fitz smiled which made Olivia frown.

"This isn't funny you could've gotten hurt, from now on we're walking out together." Fitz loved this side of Olivia but he knew deep down that he felt something for this girl who was nagging in front of him, but she belonged to someone else which made him sad.

"What's wrong."

"Liv you know Jake is here too right?"

"Yeah and?"

"You belong to him."

"I'm not a toy Fitzgerald I don't belong to him or anyone for that matter."

"So your breaking up with him."

"Technically we've been broken up. I mean come on he saying all those nasty things about me, did you honestly think I would stay with him" Olivia shrugged and sat on the bed next to Fitz. "That makes a lot of sense considering the rumors he said about you. So your not dating anyone?"

"God no, I think I might stay single and hang out with Emma all day." Olivia joked, Fitz cleared his throat. "So I'm just a pile of dog shit then, I see how it is." Fitz said as he crossed his arms and turned away from her.

"I'm just kidding. I'm pretty sure I can fit you somewhere in my schedule, but it's going to be tuff, Emma already has me booked to my neck with cuddle meetings." Both Olivia and Fitz laughed.

"Can't trust that I can't even count on my fingers or toes how many times you've came over just to be with Emma."

"Oh no that is not true Mr. I'll have you know I do come over to study to."

"Yeah but I have to drag you by your feet and sometimes literally." Both Olivia and Fitz shared a laugh.

"I'm glade your okay."

"Me to, but Liv I want you to go home and study. You still have that big test tomorrow."

"Yeah but you won't be there. I highly doubt your mother is going to let you go to school when you have a mild concussion."

"Who told you that? I'm going to have to talk to my doctor about patient confidentiality."

"Oh hush your doctor didn't tell me anything I overheard your parents."

"You sneaky little rugrat."

"Stop calling me that or I'm going to have to come up with a horrid name for you."

"Okay okay I'll stop Liv."

"Good. Now I don't want to go to school without you there."

"Livie you'll be fine just hold your head high, don't over think it and screw everyone else. You got this in the bag and I'll even make you a promise."

"Ok shoot."

"I'll buy you something anything your heart desires."

"You have that kind of cash on you Mr. Grant? Oh lucky me." Olivia teased. "I'm serious and I'll even give you my car if that's something you really want."

"Deal."

"But that deal doesn't start until you call me when you get home."

"Okay how about we study 15 minutes max and then I go home?"

"Deal."


	8. Chapter 8

It was the day Olivia had been dreading her testing day. She was confident about all of her other test it's just her Geo test was freaking her out. Especially without Fitz there she felt like she was having a mental breakdown. Olivia had about an hour before she had to be at school for her test.

She was going over as much as she could when the doorbell rung. Olivia took her book with her and opened the door to see Fitz and Elizabeth standing there.

"I brought your favorite." Fitz said holding up her favorite Starbucks drink. "Plus I thought your going to want some caffeine." He added.

Olivia smiled and hugged him. He hugged her back as Elizabeth stood behind them casually waiting.

"Come it, come in." Olivia opened the door more and let Elizabeth and Fitz in.

"What are you doing here besides bringing me one of my all time favorite drink?"

"Well mom wouldn't let me drive here so she drove me here because I knew you had a little time to study so I wanted to help."

"Thank you. Your a life saver."

" let's just hope my moms baby doesn't come or my uncle calls asking how the coffee maker works or I'll be going to school with you."

"Do you even know if you can? I mean with the fight and all, are you getting any punishment?"

My parents set up a meeting to discuss everything but whatever happens Livie I don't want you to worry about me I'll be fine."

Olivia nodded. What if you get expelled?"

"Then I'll have to go to the public school, either way livvie I'll be fine don't worry."

"But I do I'm always worried about you." Fitz smiled which made Olivia smiled. "Aww it's sweet you worry about me I feel very touched."

"Yeah yeah, now help me study so I can pass this god forsaken test."

XxX

Elizabeth stopped the car at the front of the school Olivia was nervous Fitz and Elizabeth could clearly see. The text she had gotten from her parents telling her that they loved her and she was going to do great was only so very little help.

"Mom I'm going to walk Liv to her class I'll be back in a few minutes." Fitz said as he began getting out of the car as for Olivia. "Bye Liv your going to do great honey! Just take deep breaths!" Elizabeth yelled from her window.

As they got closer to her class she began to panic. "What if I fail then I won't get into college?!"

"I heard community college isn't bad." He joked trying to take some of the stress and pressure off her shoulders, but instead of her laughing she shot him a look. "Sorry just trying to help."

"Your not very good at it." Fitz shrugged. "Well here we are. Remember breath if you get stuck on a problem just skip over it or try another method to solve the problem, and don't forget to check your work please you always forget-."

"Well if it isn't my two favorite students and the talk of the whole school. I heard about the fight Fitzgerald and I hope your feeling better and you'll have to come in during break to take your exam but I have no doubt that you'll do great as well as you Ms. Pope."

"Thank you Mr. Stevenson." They sayin in unison. He smiled back at the couple before going into his classroom to greet his other students.

"Alright good luck the bell should be ringing any minute now." Fitz pulled Olivia into a hug, she inhaled his strong scent signaling he had yet to shower. "You need a shower." She murmured in his chest. "That's mean Liv."

"Sorry it's the truth." They both smiled. Fitz waved goodbye to Olivia as she walked in the classroom.

XxX

Olivia closed the car door she sighed. "So?"

"I think I passed. Not sure yet though I mean I'll know after Christmas break."

"Well that's uh, that's great right?" Fitz said turning to his mom for back up. "Yes Liv Fitz is right you don't get discouraged I bet you aced that test."

"Thanks Mrs. Grant."

"No problem honey. Now where to you crazy kids." Fitz turned to Olivia for an answer. "Well uh how about your house?"

"Why always my house."

"Cause I want to hang out with Mrs. Grant and Emma." Fitz turned to her once again. "I feel like your a bus driver who keeps running me over. Do you like my mom and Emma more than me?"

"Oh no no I'm sorry." Olivia teased grabbing Fitz's head and bring it to her chest. "I like you but I like Emma just a little teeny tiny bit more."

"Yeah yeah but you owe me for such a mean comment."

"I'll make you an ice cream sundae dose that sound good."

"Yeah." Fitz laid his head on Olivia's lap, they both closed their as the drive went on. Elizabeth looked at them through the rear view mirror she smiled to herself.


	9. Chapter 9

"No freaking way."

"What?" Fitz asked not looking away from the Tv while eating popcorn with extra salt and hot sauce. "There's going to be a huge party tomorrow night. We should totally go."

"What! No are you insane."

"Obviously I have to be the crazy dramatic one in this relationship." Fitz shook his head. "No no Liv parties only lead to sex or sexual assaults, drugs and underage drinking." Olivia got up off the floor and snatched the bowel of popcorn and looked him in the eye centimeters from his face. "Fitz this is our last year to do basically whatever we want to get a slap on the wrist and plus you've help me with my test and now I'm going to help you."

"Help me do what exactly?"

"Socialize duh."

"Liv if you haven't noticed I like my circle of friends small."

"I don't care Fitz where going I'll be by your side the whole time I'll even let you handcuff me and you together. Holy shoes it could be like those videos like getting handcuffed for like 24 hours challenge."

Fitz laughed out loud. "No Liv I like you, but being handcuffed to you I would need at least three bottles of vodka."

Olivia gasped. "I'm hurt."

"No your not, I'm pretty sure your ego is not even bruised."

"Yeah but you don't know that."

"Kinda do."

"Well we are going, will get an Uber so that way we won't drive drunk even if we don't drink."

"Noooo Liv."

"Nope where going be ready by nine." Olivia said giving him back the popcorn and laying her head on his shoulder.

"Is it weird that we have gotten so immune to your parents having sex while where here and they think that we can't hear them."

"Yup."

XxX

Saturday. The day of the party, Olivia had arrived at Fitz's house she had parked her car for in the drive way and knocked on the front door. Olivia was greeted by Mr. Grant.

"Oh hi Liv!"

"Hi Mr. Grant." Big Jerry let Olivia in and Olivia was met with Emma rushing up to her for a belly rub.

"Hi girl! Did you miss me!" Emma laid on her back as Olivia proceeded to rub her belly while saying she was a good girl. "Is Fitz here?"

"Yup in the living room. Do you want some dinner we have some left overs." Big Jerry offered. "Uh no I'm good actually already had dinner. So how are you and Mrs. Grant?" Olivia asked as they walked to the living room.

"Well Elizabeth is out delivering another baby- well babies twins this times."

"Cool hope their happy and healthy."

"As do all honey."

"Oh yeah is it okay if I take Fitz to a party."

"God yes. He needs to get out of the house a little more."

"Okay cool thanks."

"But be safe okay, I wouldn't want either of you getting hurt."

"Yes sir." Big Jerry left Olivia at the living room entrance. "Hey you ready?"

"No Liv I'm not going." Olivia sat down half way on his lap to a Fitz who looked displeased and upset. "Alright what's wrong?"

"Liv I don't see what's to gain if we do end up going to these parties anyway?"

"Fitz look at me." Olivia took Fitz's head in her hands turning his head. Face to face the starred him right in the eyes. "I don't want to go Liv."

"Why?"

"I'm not you Liv. I'm not popular. I am one of the few people who still read actual books and hangs out with their mom Liv."

"And I've accepted you the way you are, with all your flaws and the things you do weirdly like eating pizza rolls with ice cream. And how you don't give a shit what other people say about you but you have such a big heart." Fitz was speechless. He sighed. "I won't go if you don't want to Fitz we can stay home and watch old movies." Fitz sighed and gave in knowing Olivia was looking forward to going to this party.

"No we'll go."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Yay! Let's go get you dressed." After dragging Fitz upstairs and picking him out an outfit Olivia and Fitz where off to the party.

XxX

Olivia took Fitz's hand and walking him inside the house the crowded house filled with either drunk or high teens.

"Let's go get a drink." Olivia and Fitz walked into the kitchen to see Jake and his crew with some bimbo on his arm. "Liv why don't we go somewhere else." Fitz whispered to Olivia but everyone heard.

"Yeah Liv why don't your shrimp baby dick boyfriend go to another party or why don't you guys go bone in a dumpster behind a McDonald's."

"Yeah no can do Fakey. Where and how we bone is our business at least he can ya know. . . Get it up without help." Olivia sarcastically laughed as everyone said ooohs and laughed.

"Shut up. She's lying." Jake hissed at the crowed.

"What do I have to lie about baby dick." Olivia said with a smirk as she and Fitz grabbed a cup.

Olivia and Fitz began socializing with others and for the first time Olivia could see Fitz loosen up. "Hey I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll be back."

"Alright." As Olivia left Fitz saw the same bimbo that was on Jakes arm come up to him. "Hey." She said pushing up against him spreading his legs with her leg.

"Your cute."

"Thanks." She began running her hands through his thick curls. "So Fitz you wanna go somewhere quiet?"

"See I would but I don't want to catch whatever you've got. But thanks for the offer oh and you might want to get some cream for that, saw you itching it earlier by the way." Fitz said walking away from her. Leaving a dumbfounded girl behind. After meeting up back with Liv they dance together for a while until Fitz saw them coming.

"Liv we gotta go now!" Fitz said as he grabbed her hand making their way out the back way as everyone else scrambled to leave the house. "Why what's going on?"

"The cops are here."

"Oh shit." Olivia and Fitz picked up their pace as it seemed the police sirens got closer. Fitz was panicking and tacked Olivia into a near by bush. Fitz fell on top of her cover her mouth. So she couldn't scream.

Once Fitz knew they where in the clear Fitz pushed himself off of Olivia. "Jesus Fitz with a tackle like that you could be a fucking football player."

"Sorry Liv." Fitz said pulling her up. Once up Olivia brushes the leaves off with the help of Fitz. "Look." Olivia pointed to the beach. "Can we go?"

"Liv it's already 1:30 in the morning."

"It'll be really quickly."

"We can go tomorrow Liv."

"Please Fitz." Olivia put on her best puppy dog face and as always Fitz gave in. "Fine let's go."

"Yay."

Olivia took Fitz's hand and ran to the beach. Olivia splashed her feet in the water as Fitz watched her play in the water. As he sat down in the sand. Soon Olivia had gotten tired and sat next to Fitz looking out at the night time sky filled with gleaming stars.

"You've got your energy out now." He joked. "Well I had to save some energy so you won't have to carry me when I pass out from being sleep deprived."

They sat in silence listening to the oceans waves crash meeting the sand and some rocks on the beach.

"Fitz."

"Yeah?"

"Do you. . . Do you like Amanda?"

"Who's Amanda?"

"The girl you where talking to at the party. Do you like her? It's a yes or no question Fitz."

"Woah jeez Liv no I don't like her. She wasn't my type plus it looked like she had a rash or something down there." Olivia couldn't help herself but smile. "What's wrong with you anyway why so defensive all of a sudden?"

"I'm not defensive."

"Yes you are Livie just admit it."

"No I'm not." Once again silence fell over the two as they walked along the beach together. When Olivia stoped. "It's okay Liv I think it's cute." Fitz nudged her, putting a smile on her face.

"Let's go before we get caught. I would like to graduate high school before I get arrested." Fitz pulled Olivia up off the sand and they began walking home.


	10. Chapter 10

**SORRY FOR THE MIX UP HERES THE NEW CHAPTER.**

XxX

Olivia and Fitz stopped at a small burger joint later on that night.

"Well how was it? Your very first party?" Olivia asked, Fitz chuckled at Olivia's question. "Liv that was NOT my first party. Do you really think so low of me?" Fitz asked only joking.

"I don't! It's just you seem like the type to stay in and attempt to watch every movie ever made with Emma."

"Ok true, but no. I've got a couple of skeletons in my closet just as well as everyone else." Olivia nodded accepting his answer. "But did you at least have fun tonight?"

"Yeah I did and not because of the actual party. I had fun because you seemed so happy to be there smiling your gorgeous smile."

Olivia blushed at his words. "Well as long as we both had fun that's all that matters. Right?"

"Exactly, now I'm starving I don't know about you but I could eat a full cow plus a horse as a side dish." Olivia laughed. Olivia and Fitz ordered their food, they laughed and ate until the wee hours of the morning.

XxX

"Home sweet home." Fitz is walked Olivia up to her door. Olivia was hesitant to go inside, she didn't want this moment to end. She turned around to Fitz they're eyes lock.

"I don't want to go inside yet."

"Neither do I."

Fitz put his hands in his pockets. This was a bad habit that he had it let Olivia know that he was nervous about what to do or what's coming next. "Well uh we could watch the sunrise." Olivia nodded and smiled, both she and Fitz sat down on the stairs of Olivia's house slowly watching the sunrise. The beautiful purples, and blues soon began to fade as the loudly orange, pink, red and a light shade of blue began to coat the sky with its mixture.

"I love the sky when it's like this. It's very beautiful."

"Well from where I'm standing it's not the most beautiful thing out here." Olivia nudged him, knocking him over a little. Fitz's palms began to sweat. He rubbed them together to try to get them from producing more sweat.

"You okay?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be."

"Because your nervous. You always either rub your hands together, put your hands in your pocket or tap your foot or fingers. So what's wrong?"

"I am nervous."

"Nervous about what?"

"Well this."

Without much thought Fitz pulled Olivia closer to him, in such a fast motion her brought her soft plump lips to him and kissed her softly. Olivia pulled back after the earth shattering kiss in complete shock.

"I- I'm sorry Liv I-." Olivia cit him off, she pulled him in this time and kissed him. Fitz wrapper her arms around her waist as her hands took his neck and pulled him in closer to her. Fitz's tongue traced her lips asking for access which was gladly granted, their tongues battled for power over the other. Soon needing to breath Olivia pulled away moaning.

She smiled her fingers traced her lips. Both where speechless. "Wow."

"Yeah."

"I think I'm going to have to do that one more time." Olivia laughed. "For research purposes." Olivia nodded and proceeded to kiss him once more. "I should probably go inside."

"Yeah you smell of teenage unprotected sex and underage drinking." Olivia giggles at his joke. "Oh yeah well at least I don't smell like gonorrhea and chlamydia."

"Ooh slow burn I like it."

"Go home."

"I will once you go inside. It's only right to make sure the lady gets home safely."

"Such a gentleman."

"I try to be."

"Call me."

"Will do."

With that Olivia closed her front door. Fitz began walking back to his car when he heard her front door open and Olivia racing down her steps. He smiled as she crashed in his arms, giving him another earth shattering kiss once again.

"If we keep kissing I doubt that I'd leave today."

"I'd be fine with that but you have another old lady waiting for you to get home." He gave her a strange look. "Emma duh. I'm completely fine with sharing, she has the week and you can have the weekends." Olivia joked still lifted in the air in his arms. "I'm pretty sure after a few belly rubs and treats, Emma and I can come to some type of agreement."

"Okay."

"We're really doing this?"

"I want this."

"As do I. I think your an incredible, beautiful person who has lots of flaws but I love everyone of them, down to weirdest one."

"Your so cheesy you know that."

"Yes But you know you love it."

"I do. Now go or I'll chain you up in my basement."

"I'd gladly be your prisoner." They both laughed. "Go silly." They shares one last kiss before parting their ways."

XxX

After taking a much needed nap Olivia woke up from her nap by the sound of the doorbell. Olivia groaned and made her way downstairs she essentially in the mood to socialize with others all she wanted to do was sleep.

Olivia opened the door to her surprise there stood Abby with two Starbucks large Starbucks cups in her hands. "Can we talk? Please?" Olivia nodded and moved aside letting Abby in. Abby sat on the couch cross from Olivia where she was sitting. "I brought your favorite." Abby said handing Olivia the drink she was hesitant at first she didn't want to show any signs of weakness or give into whatever game Abby was playing but she couldn't resist the sweetness of the iced coffee. That tasted like cookie dough.

After taking a few sips Olivia jumped right to the point. "Why are you here Abby?"

"I wanted to apologize." Olivia rolled her eyes and sighed. "Really after all this time what made you have a change in heart?"

"Well after our argument I did a lot of thinking and evolution on myself and my life and after seeing how happy you where at the party last night and to see the way Jake was acting towards everyone just made me realize that I don't need hundreds of friends, or be bitchy about things or criticize others."

Olivia nodded encouraging her to go on. "So what I'm saying is that I'm sorry for being a bitch to you because you started being friends with Fitzgerald. He's actually not a bad guy."

"He's not he's really nice and sweet, and kind hearted, and cute, and funny in a way, but he dose have a bad taste in fashion though... and he's not really the best dancer but he tries and it's cute watching him try and fail miserably."

"Sounds like you guys are more then friends to me." Olivia looked at Abby and blushed. "Maybe."

"So your happy."

"Yeah he makes me happy."

"So dose this mean I'm also forgiven?" Abby asked in a high pitched tone. "Yeah I'm going to always need a red headed friend to keep me on my toes." Abby ran over to Olivia and gave her a big bear hug knocking both of them over back on the couch.

"So can I stay for today my car is in the shop... again and I need a place to crash for today."

"Abby you've gotta stop getting into accidents."

"This wasn't and accident it was a fender bender that's it just a couple of dents no big deal." Olivia sighed and laughed. "Fine but I need to take a nap first."

"Deal I'll be down here watching Tv." Olivia left Abby be downstairs and walked back to her room climbing into her bed and continued taking her nap.


	11. AU

Guys listen I am sooo sorry I haven't updated but this pass year has been one of the hardest for me and I feel that my writing is declining and I'm stuck on what I should do with both stories but wait, I have some unfinished and finished stories and one shots that I could post and some may not be up to pare at all. But some of them are really somewhat good if u guys want to read that for the time being until I can get over my writers block then I will gladly post them.

Your truly, Mia

(Just let me know what you want in the comments, or whatever it's called)

;-)


End file.
